Star crossed
by Kat4152
Summary: Four is a drummer in a teenage pop band called dauntless. Tris is a girl that would much rather go to a book store than go to a dauntless show with her friends. Will some thing happen if they were to meet? Don't tell me I'm terrible at summaries because I already know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent.**

**A/n I'm debating weather to continue or not so review.**

Tris pov

I'm being forced to drive my friends to another dauntless concert. I am driving so when Marleen, Christina, Lynn, and Shanna get very drunk I cam drive them home. I absolutely can not stand dauntless. They sing really bad pop songs about first loves and crushes and drinking. I still don't understand that when underage pop stars sing about drinking and drugs it doesn't get any questions but that's not my problem. When I get there its about 6 and it ends at 10. I have about four hours to do what ever I want.

I heard that there were some book stores around the corner so I decide ill check it out. I start to walk down the street when bam a door swing and hits me in the nose.

I start to yell "What the hell?! Be more careful my nose kills! Who th-" I get cut off when he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shhhhh be mo-" He starts to say but I cut him off with my fist before he can say anything else. He's going to have a black eye after that. I fallow it with a quick jab to the nose.

"Who do you think you are? Oh wait, you probably don't or else you wouldn't of don-" Its four the mysterious drummer. My eyes go wide. Did I really just punch the four in the face? A laugh rises in the back of my throat. I can control it anymore. He just looks so shocked. That this is the only time I have ever seen him have emotion in person or picture or videos. He may have no taste in music but he is kinda cute. His dark blue eyes are making me lost.

He finally regains his composure. "If you don't tell anyone about this I will give you a backstage pass." He says it like I will freak out and fan girl.

"HA! I'm sorry but that sounds like torture. I am going to go now but don't worry I will not tell anyone about what just happened. Now if I'm excused by his royal pain I will be going to the book store." He smiles and chuckles. It wasn't a real laugh but his smile is amazing.

"Your not as bad as I thought. What's your name?" four says.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and I go by Tris. So unless you have any other questions I will be going." I spin on my heels and walk away. I smile to my self the way too the book store. Why am I so happy?

four pov

What just happened? I got beat up by a girl, got laughed at, and told our shows are torture. Well at least she was honest. And brave. And funny. And beautiful. Tris is such a pretty name too. I start my way up to meet up with Zeke, Al, Uriah, and Will before the show.

"Oh my god! What happened? You are smiling! The four is showing a form of emotion!" Zeke screams.

"Nothing important." I say back in four mode.

"Really then what happened to your face?" Al points out. I never liked Al.

"Fine if you must know I got my ass handed to me by a girl a few minutes ago." I can't help but smile as I say this.

"Ok you are starting to scare me right now. Do you know where she went? What is she like?" Will says.

"I accidentally slammed the back door into her face. She started to yell at me for being a jerk so I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her down. She beat me up and started to laugh hysterically when she saw me. I was shocked and didn't want her to blab so I decided to offer tickets for silence. She laughed and called our concerts torture. She was pretty funny and brave." I think that's all that happened.

Zeke is about to speak but I cut him off. "And her names Tris."

Zeke starts again "I have known you since third grade and this is the first time you have ever talked this much."

I just shrug. I know she is having a weird effect on me and I can't get her out of my mind. I just want to see her again and I have a felling I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**I shall continue but if you guys have any ideas or views or plans on world domination or unicorns comment! **

Four pov

When the show is over we decide to talk to some fans. Zeke starts to talk to some blond girl and her friends. He seem really into the conversation he is having with the blond girl then he comes over.

"Guys I'm inviting the girls back stage." I groan while the others look happy. We head back to the dressing room to hang out and talk.

"Oh my god!" Christina screams. Well I think it was Christina.

"What is it?" Marlene asks.

"We forgot to call Tris!" Christina yells yet again. Wait did she say Tris?

"I'll call her." Lynn says.

The phone rings a few times till Tris picks up "Ok where are you and how drunk?"

"Well right now we are here with Dauntless!" Christina yells.

Tris sighs "When you were making plans to kidnap them I thought you were joking! Tell me where you are its illegal to kidnap people! Not this again!" I start to laugh while the other girls blush.

I say "We aren't kidnapped. Do you want to come back stage with your friends?"

"Are you going to be there?" Tris asks me.

"Yes." I reply not sure what to expect next.

"Well as long as you don't slam any doors in my face or play music I guess I can fit it in to my schedule." Tris says.

I laugh again and say "Well you drive a hard bargain but I guess so."

"K be there in 10." Then Tris hangs up. The others look at me like I have two heads. I understand what they mean. I have never talked to anyone so openly before. I would look at me like that too. I don't know why but Tris has a weird effect on me.

The chatter continues until there is a knock at the door. I go over and answer it. The person on the other side must have been standing very close because the door ends up hitting them in the face.

"oh my god I'm so sorry." When I speak I hear a familiar laugh.

"You need to be taken away from doors." Tris says. I can't believe I hit her with a door again. She will never like me I guess. Wait did I want her too?

Tris pov.

Again my nose is hit by four. I really wouldn't mind being hit on by four just not in this sense. When I walk in I wave and sit down across from Christina in the only empty seat.

"That's my seat." Four says from behind me. Sometimes he is so quiet it scares me.

"Oh I'm a little dizzy from all the times I have been hit in the head today sorry." Four shuts up and takes a seat on the floor in front of me. He really is a nice person.

"Hi what's your name?" one of the band guys ask. I never bothered with their names. It isn't very relevant to me since I don't like there music.

"Hi I'm Tris. What's your names again?" I ask and all of them turn to me in shock. Except four he just laughs.

"Well l'll be damned. I'm Zeke. Do you live under a rock or something?" Zeke says.

"Yes I do and it is a very nice one." I say and the girls laugh.

"I don't get it." Four says with a confused look on his face.

"I live in this place called the pit. Its under a rock." Four turns to me shocked. He pulls me into a hug and wraps his arms around me. He whispers "Beatrice its me."

Wait what but that would mean…I slap him cross the face and run out. While crying running away from my past. I can't believe I didn't realize that it was him. I can't believe the things he did nor can I forgive him after what he put me through.

Four pov

One day I left Beatrice because of my father. Now that I have her again she is gone. I am about to start crying. I feel a single tear come down my face and run out of the room. What did I get myself into? This time is different though. This time I have a way out. This time I have a plan.

**Super short but why not?**


End file.
